Bruised
by bradhadair12
Summary: "I couldn't just die peacefully: that wasn't my style. I had to become a poltergeist, converse with a God and come back to life first." Inspired by 'Sonic the Hedgehog' Next Gen. No pairings, unless you want to see it that way. Completed, at last!
1. Bruised

Bruised

Say _WHAT?!_ Bradhadair12 is _doing something?! _I got 'Sonic the Hedgehog; for christmas in '08, which I wanted ever since it came out in '06, but I didn't have an Xbox 360 at the time! I personally thought it was _great, _especially Silver's story. It's a pity the speed doesn't match up to that of 'Sonic Unleashed', which is also a marvel. Anywho, I got inspired when I saw the cutscene when Sonic _died! _I almost died myself! *ahem* R&R please!

Bradhadair12 doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in this story, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

If anyone could have seen my thoughts when it happened they would probably have been surprised. Quite morbid, they were, but I suppose when you're dying you're allowed to be a bit out of character. I was just glad as few people saw it as possible. Oddly selfish thoughts for someone who was heralded for throwing their life away for strangers. I always promised myself I'd never have a moment of weakness in front of anyone; only when I was alone would everything catch up with my speed.

I never feared death after everything I'd done. Most of my time was usually taken up by smashing robots into pieces: heartless machines whose only drive was to destroy me. But fighting Iblis and his minions was different. They _had_ souls – maybe not as bright or as intelligent as mine, but souls all the same. So what did that make me? A murderer? There wasn't any time to consider my actions in the heat of battle, with the breath of a thousand monsters tickling your neck, their claws inches away from your chest. I never had _time_ to think.

When _my_ time came, however, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Strolling around with Elise, running into a Chaos Emerald, _searing_ pain, and then nothing. It wouldn't make a good story, trust me. It was like my head was disconnected from my body. I didn't feel myself fall, or my body hit the ground. It hurt a _lot_ less than I'd expected it to do: the screams of pain from my fallen enemies still gave me shivers.

I gave a little wriggle and that was that. I literally _stepped_ out of my body, like it was a husk I'd thrown away. I floated off, getting higher but yet going nowhere. It was like when I'd pulled off Chaos Control with myself as the centre, a feat I wouldn't suggest unless you were prepared for the worst to happen. People came out of Chaos Control with _body parts_ missing. At least I hadn't taken that route. I could just _imagine_ everyone's face if I appeared missing a leg, or even my head!

But I digress. Maybe if I'd looked down, I'd have seen Elise crying over my body, or Mephiles triumphing in my defeat, even though he'd attacked me from behind like a _coward._ I didn't feel the wind on my skin, or the sun on my back. And it was silent. Maybe _that_ part was what made it really sink in. I'd always been able to hear the wind screeching in my ears as I whizzed past at incredible speeds. I'd never be able to do that again now. Shoot...

Actually, I take that back. There _was_ noise, but it was so far away I almost couldn't hear it. It was like bells and voices, calling out things in a hundred languages, beckoning me closer to their secret haven. I could understand most of them, but some seemed to merge together, becoming a continuous drone beneath the higher pitches of the chimes. I tried to urge myself onwards, wanting to be as close to those voices as I could manage, but it was like I had fish hooks stuck in my skin, pulling me back to Earth. Something was keeping me there, but I didn't know what. My mind was all messed up; I'd already forgotten my friends and my world. I suppose dying does that to you.

All of a sudden it was like being caught in rapids, the air - or whatever I was floating in – churning and boiling like a pan of soup. Bright white light pierced through the darkness and almost scattered my essence. It was all I could do to try and hold on! Almost like being on the back of a plane... but who's? It was all so distant. Couldn't I just die peacefully?!

Eventually the world came to a standstill, though my metaphorical ears still rang with the force of the turmoil. That was the _last_ time I'd eat seven chilli dogs before going on a life-threatening mission! The light slowly faded to a single point suspended above me, glowing ominously, or as ominously as a ball of light can glow. A swirling void of darkness extended beyond, swallowing everything. I realized I didn't have any legs and pulled my essence back into shape. It wouldn't do to look bad for the Apocalypse.

The voices were gone. The light must have blocked them, whatever everything was. I couldn't tell anymore, and I was pretty much past caring. If I still had a body I'd have smacked this light upside the head for being so intrusive! I had to make do with glowering at it and spinning a few angry cartwheels in midair. If I was going to be dead, then I'd be dead in style!

While I was floating upside down, kicking my arms and legs in a dignified windmill motion – or as dignified as one could kick one's arms and legs in a windmill motion – I saw a strange set of ruins floating in the darkness. Blurry shaped moved on its surface, a rainbow of colours dotted like freckles on the stone, though I couldn't make them out from this distance. I wondered how they could have survived. Maybe _they_ could beat up the light for me! They seemed... familiar somehow, and so did the ruins they were standing on. I willed myself in a vaguely downwards motion, though in this place _any_ way could have been down, and started to move.

The ruins _were_ familiar, the blobs of colour becoming shapes and eventually figures as I drifted closer. I was moving _far_ too slow for my liking, but it was better than nothing, I suppose. Two were humans and the others animals, the tallest only coming to the waist of the standing human. The other was kneeling on the ground, a fallen figure in its arms. My heart leapt into my throat as I saw it, though I couldn't say why. Maybe because it looked so... lifeless. I certainly couldn't feel any life moving in it like I could in the others. I wonder if it's normal for someone to be able to _feel_ life when you're dead. I suppose no one's been able to come back to tell us about it before.

Wait a sec! I _knew_ this lot! Umm... it was so hard to concentrate. It almost _hurt_ to be this close to living creatures, like their life repelled my dead essence. I pushed against the force, refusing to be forced away when my curiosity burned away so strongly in my chest. More detail came into view: the standing human was male, with a _big_ moustache. I bet he was teased something rotten for it! A little yellow fox with... two tails? Flashes of planes and machines scattered briefly. It was like I was watching two TV shows at once, one image superimposed onto the other. It made my head hurt even more, and I started when I realised how close I was to them all. Almost close enough to touch them, hovering unsteadily over their heads. Maybe if I kicked hard enough, I'd give one of them concussion!

Their mouths moved, but I heard no sound. I guess I was just in a completely differently world to them and it wasn't filtering through. They were confused and frightened: their faces betraying emotion so strong I could almost feel it. The man spoke with an air of dignity that must have been accumulated over _years_ of practise. I don't think I could have paid attention for long enough to have the same attribute. Something stopped me from respecting him, though. Something I couldn't remember. Whatever. It probably wasn't important.

The man signalled off in the direction I saw the other human and the fallen figure when I was diving and the other followed his gaze. I'd drifted down low enough so that I could almost touch the floor. Someone's big, fat, red head got in the way, so I couldn't see, the douche bag! I'd have to clobber him later. Sudden waves of grief and shock rolled off the crowd, hitting me in the face and smacking me with recoil. Luckily, no one was behind me; at least, not within range, which is what mattered. Whatever it was, it had to be bad. Maybe the fallen figure was a friend of theirs. Maybe he or she was _dead!_ Hmm... What a coincidence. I needed to get closer, so I tried to give the red idiot a shove, but went straight through him! He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, but I couldn't tell if it was from me or the spectacle in front of him. Whatever; stuff him. I'd just go around.

I floated gracefully around the huddle of silently mourning creatures, hovering over an endless void of darkness to get past, trying not to get too battered by their waves of pain. At the centre of the mass was a young girl, about 17 or so, weeping over a body that was _very_ familiar. There was no doubt about it. It was... mine? But how? It was definitely me: no one had quills as blue as mine, though my quills at the moment had paled so they were almost as white as that other hedgehog over there who looked like a cockatiel. I looked so serene, even in death, like I was sleeping. I wouldn't wake up though, no matter how hard anyone wished for it. My heart lurched again and I turned away. It felt wrong to cry now, even though no one could see me.

Ah... that's right. I remember now. All these people are my friends, except for the homicidal emo and the fat guy. It was a bit... weird seeing them fall apart like this. I knew they were my friends, but... I guess I never thought they liked me _this_ much. I don't mean it in an insensitive manner; it was just a bit uncomfortable seeing them shed tears over _me._ Not everyone was crying, though: Shadow had his head lowered in respect, Rouge was turned away, holding everything back. Eggman looked a bit sorrowful, but didn't really seem to care that much, not that I'd expect any sympathy from _him_. Silver just looked as stunned as I felt at the display of emotions from the rest. Maybe he'd never had such love like that in the future. It wasn't exactly the most inviting place I'd visited, _including_ the Death Egg. Amy and Tails looked like they were going to _die._ It almost broke my heart. And where was that cat with the coat and boots?!

They started talking again, though with a hint of defeat in their postures. Surely they hadn't given up already?! They were only one man down! They could still beat up whatever had caused all this trouble! Iblis... was it? It was hard to remember that far back. Whatever it was called, they couldn't just _give up!_ Silver clearly felt the same, the fires of battle already burning in his eyes. Heh. My enemy is my friend after all.

Then Shadow just _had_ to go and smash the fighting spirit that had been building. I don't know what he said, but the mood crashed to the way it was before. Amy started wailing silently again – to me at least, which is what was important - while the others seemed to concede to defeat. It made me so _angry_, to see them all stop fighting like this! Didn't they _know_ they were _better_ than this?! Elise stopped crying over my body and looked up straight at me. She didn't actually _see _me, but it was still unnerving. Her lips moved, forming my name, staring at the space where I was hovering.

"I feel... Sonic's presence in the wind... I don't think he's dead yet!"

At least, that's what I _think_ she said. Lip reading was _hard!_ I didn't feel any wind myself, and besides, how could there be wind in a place like this? But, sure enough, her hair was shimmering gently in the light from the thing above us, caught in a breeze. Everyone else's hair/fur/quills/dreadlocks were also swaying lightly, like someone had just opened a window, all expect for Omega, who didn't have any hair to _be_ swaying. Maybe I was like a poltergeist and my anger at their sorry states had moved the air. Maybe I could contact them, somehow? It was worth a try. I had nothing better to do, being dead and all. She was wrong on _that_ matter: I was definitely dead.

I stopped focussing on my surroundings and instead tried to gather my mind into something tangible. If I wished hard enough, I might even become visible! I knew that I had a form, and that it was hopefully the same as my body, if a little off color, but I didn't know if I was even _present_ on this plane of existence. _Something_ must have happened because Shadow's eyes flickered briefly in my direction. I probably appeared as a faint smudge in thin air. Well, a smudge is no way for Sonic the Hedgehog to make an appearance! I flew over to one of the walls and tried to make myself touch it. I remembered that the ruins were actually the Altar of Flame. How ironic that it should all end where it all began.

By then Silver had jumped back into action, bless his little cotton socks, and was crouched in front of Elise. Whatever he said, it made her stop crying. I continued pushing against a loose couple of bricks, the effort casting black spots over my vision, not that they made much difference against the suffocating darkness that _already _engulfed everything but the ruins, the light above us, and me. One thing was sure; I wasn't any stronger for being dead.

_Eventually_, which was probably ages considering the speed I was moving at, the bricks toppled and smashing on the ground with a satisfying CRUNCH! For a minute I thought I was going to be joined by a whole battalion of dead spirits! Tails practically fainted on the spot, and Amy fell over backwards! I rolled off laughing, my sides burning with the strain! If only I had a camera! Classic!

They picked themselves up, some of them literally, and split up. The ground had been shaking, and pieces of the walkway were breaking up. I just hoped none of them fell to _their_ deaths! Well, at least I'd have company. Just as long as it wasn't _Shadow_. Imagine: spending an eternity with _him!_ Elise and Eggman stayed with my body, standing in an awkward silence. His legs looked a bit quivery: maybe he _was_ in shock. After all, he didn't have anyone to try and overcome when he launched another futile scheme to rule the world. Or maybe it was just because soon there wouldn't _be_ a world for him to rule over.

The weight of being so low became too much and I started to float back upwards again. I didn't want to leave my friends behind in their time of need, but the threat of being drawn in by the mysterious voices had vanished, so it wasn't too much of a problem. I turned again to look at the light, more curious than angry. What could it be? Why did everyone seem to know more about what was going on than me?! This wasn't the first time I hadn't had a clue as to what was going on, but this had something to do with my death, so it was pretty important.

**Well, why don't you come and ask me?**

Umm... OK? I drifted closer to the light, surprised to feel soft heat landing on my skin. It was the first thing I'd felt since I'd died.

**Ah, yes. You don't properly know what happened, do you?**

Where is that voice coming from? It seems familiar. Maybe I was having a memory lapse again.

**Not quite. You, see, I'm the one who killed you.**

Say WHAT?! Stuff being dead, if it's your fault then you'll have to pay for it!

**Hahahahaha! What are you going to do, push bricks at me?**

...

**Stupid hedgehog. I exist in all timelines, all at once. Yelling at me isn't going to change anything.**

Instead of throwing insults at me, why don't you explain what's been happening. It's not like we're going anywhere any time soon.

**True. I go by the name of Solaris. Maybe you have heard of me?**

Yeah. Elise said something about your anger destroying the world. Not the nicest reputation to have.

**Hahahaha. I suppose not, but what good is reputation to a God?**

I hope you realise being a God isn't going to stop me from wiping the floor with you after-

**After what? There isn't much left now. I'm finally whole, after 10 **_**long**_** years. What will **_**you**_** do with **_**your**_** time, Sonic?**

Meh. Go for a run, I guess. Never actually had much time on my hands before, so I guess I'd never thought about it.

**Now would be a good time. We have an eternity of darkness to look forward to.**

If you say so.

**I do. Even a **_**God**_** had to eat, and I feed off time itself.**

I prefer chilli dogs, personally. More filling. And you can put toppings on them. What do you put on _time?_ _Mustard?! _Seriously!

**I do not feed because I wish to, or because I enjoy it, but because I **_**must**_**. Don't look at me like that: you know what I'm talking about.**

Speaking of which, who are you, exactly?

**I go by the name of Solaris, God of Flames, Destroyer of-**

Yeah, yeah, whatever. What I mean is how did you come to be on Earth? Last time I checked you were nothing more than a myth.

**A worshipped myth. Ten years ago the Duke of Soleanna partook in a risky energy project. He attempted to use the Chaos Emeralds to call upon my power and harness it. He failed.**

Obviously.

**He really believed that a higher being such as myself would **_**listen**_** to the pathetic pleas of a lowly, insignificant **_**speck**_** such as him! I manipulated him; led him along to believe that there was hope. Then I took my chance and wiped the scum off the face of the Earth.**

And left a child an orphan and a kingdom without a ruler.

**Such is the chain of events that make up this world. I do not **_**care**_** for mortals. There is only myself.**

_Everyone_ seems to say that these days! Only, I can't say you have a God Complex because you _are_ a God.

**Now I see you begin to understand. Unfortunately, I was... unprepared for existence on Earth. The forces tore me in two, dividing light and dark, scattering us both separately.**

... Iblis and Mephiles?

**Yes.**

You're very talkative for a super-dimensional being. I thought you'd be all like 'Whatever, mortal.'

**... An eternity of solitude is torture even for the greatest souls. Besides, you wouldn't stop talking to me even if I stopped talking to **_**you**_**.**

Oh, hang on a sec. My quills look like mush.

**You are dead, yet you still hang onto that flimsy incarnation. Why bother? It is not necessary any more. Why waste your energy? It's not even very attractive.**

Because I don't want to look like a shiny ball of mess floating in the sky like you do. And I _am_ quite attractive, thank you! _You_ never really _had_ a form, did you?

**I had two, fool.**

So how would you pick? I don't expect _you_ to understand. This is who I am. Whoa... I just sounded like someone else there.

**...**

Well, whatever happens, at least make yourself presentable for when I kick your butt later. It wouldn't make me look very tough if I wipe the floor with a ball of light. Personally I would go for the tower of flames. A crystal hedgehog isn't very imposing.

**What makes you think **_**you**_**, of all people, would be able to beat me?!**

My friends have come back with the Chaos Emeralds. I can feel their energy from here.

**Gah! I should have **_**destroyed**_** the retched stones! I **_**tire**_** of your presence! Leave me be!**

Fine, Mr. Sulky. It's not my fault you practically presented a way to defeat you to us on a silver platter! I tore myself away from Solaris, struck by how our essences had begun to mingle. I wondered how much time had passed during our conversation, but didn't try to establish any more contact with him. He could brood all he wanted on his own. I flipped upside down, marvelling at how fluid the movement was now that I wasn't affected by gravity, and examined the scene taking place below me.

I wasn't as far off as I had thought I was, which must have meant that Solaris was expanding. My eerily still body was lying in the centre of the floating Altar, surrounded on all sides by the seven Chaos Emeralds. Their positive energies rung out sweetly through the void, backed by an ominous humming that must have been the negative energies. I was probably the only one who could hear them, or at least the only one that could hear them that _mattered_, thank you, Solaris.

My friends and enemies stood in a huddle nearby, looking more hopeful now that there might be a way to save me. Some of them sported wounds that made my skin crawl. They shouldn't be risking themselves like this for me. Elise stood at the front, quaking slightly, hands clasped firmly in prayer. I pushed at the air again, sending silent streams of wind in her direction. The feathers in her hair fluttered as they brushed past, and she smiled serenely. She knew I was there still.

Her lips began to move, reciting words that I couldn't hear or read. The air was pregnant with tension. She paused for breath, stunned as the Chaos Emeralds lifted my body into the air, their humming growing louder, almost like they were gasping with the strain. I could feel their energies beginning to pump through my veins, and a fluttering started in my chest where there had been none before. I suddenly felt heavy, surprised at how much I seemed to weigh. I guess I had become somewhat used to being weightless, so that even my tiny mass dragged me down.

Elise approached my body carefully and spoke directly to me, no longer beseeching the emeralds for their help. They pulsed with indignity, annoyed that their limitless power had been _forgotten_. If I strained my ears enough the peals of energy became voices, whispering to each other in a language that I didn't know. Was Chaos a living creature, split apart into eight pieces, counting the energies in the Master Emerald? I could suddenly understand what Solaris must have felt, being divided in two, both parts longing for each other but unable to close the gap. Elise bent over my body, obscuring my face from view. My lips felt warm, as if something had fluttered gently over them. I tried to lift my hand to them, but it didn't exist anymore. I was breaking apart quickly, the voices of the Chaos Emeralds rising until they filled my head with chants.

_Sonikku..._

_Sonikku..._

_Errash tu miino..._

_Kinda protinerrtou du mi sakomm..._

_Sonic._

The fish hooks were back, pulling me down with such a force that my chest split open, pouring white light from the depths. I felt no pain, my body filled with the sensation of Chaos. I glimpsed the others shrouding their faces in terror, the light from my chest shining through to their dimension even as it began to fade away. A force began to push against me, repelling me with all its might. Infuriated at the challenge it was posing, I pushed back, joined by the power of the Chaos Emeralds. The shield resisted briefly before shattering like glass, granting me access. I willingly gave myself to the empty space the force had been protecting, filling it up with my essence until I lost track of where I was, gaining glimpses of visions from my scattered pieces.

And suddenly it was all over. I was still floating, but I felt _so _heavy it was a miracle I was still in the air! I buzzed with Chaos Energy, my senses heightened beyond belief. The sound of my heart pounding and the blood sloshing around in my veins was deafening. Who knew my body was so noisy?! My friends had done it; I was alive again.

They could see me now, or at least, I was in the body that they could see. I still felt somewhat detached, like my body was simply a shell that I could cast off when I wanted, and I doubted it would ever be any different now. People were cheering and clapping, the noise making my ears ring, though it wasn't wholly unwelcome. Elise smiled weakly at me before collapsing. I thought about moving to her and catching her, and my body responded jerkily. Yes, it would take a _long_ time before I was used to being alive again. I thought about speaking to her; telling her everything that I could ever _want_ to tell, but it wouldn't happen. Speaking wasn't a reflex anymore. I could only manage three words:

"Thank you, Elise."

It seemed to be all I needed. I felt her smile on my shoulder, the warmth radiating from her living flesh stronger than that of Solaris: _fiercer_ and more _alive_. _Now_ he'd see what I meant by 'sweeping the floor with him'! I let Elise go, sensing that she could support her own weight again. I surveyed the crowd behind her, trying to pick out two lone figures. They were standing at the front: Silver with a goofy grin plastered on his face, and Shadow merely crossing his arms at me; stubborn idiot!

I gently moved Elise out of the way and walked towards them, barely suppressing a stumble when both legs tried to move at once. Shadow raised a figurative eyebrow at me, but Silver didn't seem to notice, entranced by the waves of pure power rolling off me. They both came closer, probably knowing what was going to happen.

The Chaos Emeralds had been fully drained by the effort of resurrecting the dead, and had dissolved from existence. No doubt when I let go of the energies raging inside of me they would manifest again. For now, I _was_ the Chaos Emeralds, and Shadow and Silver would have to rely on me alone. I held out both hands in their directions and they mirrored my actions, forming a triangle between us. Their hands wouldn't touch mine, being repelled by the uncontrollable forces that radiated out of every part of my body. I didn't know how I managed to stay on the ground without tearing it to pieces. I separated some of the energy, enough to force both hedgehogs into a transformation, and pushed it through my hands into their bodies.

I felt the effects immediately: my senses dimmed from being hyper-sensitive to only more sensitive than normal, my quills darkened from maize yellow to a duller gold, and lost some of their sheen. My skin stopped feeling like it was going to split with every move I made. In return both Shadow _and_ Silver, which was a surprise because I didn't know if it was going to work with _him_, were illuminated with gold light, energy pulsing steadily inside them in time with their heartbeats.

But this was... different from every _other_ super transformation I'd witnessed. It was true that they were now the vessels for the Chaos Energy, but it still felt like it was _mine_. I'd only loaned it to them, where before it had left my body and _become_ the recipient's power. I could snap off the connection between us all, and the energy in them would fizzle away and they'd returned to normal in an instant. Only _I_ was unending. I controlled their powers, and that was more _frightening_ than anything else.

Now I knew what the Master Emerald must feel like.

Joined by my glowing companions, we rose up into the void, away from the ties that bound us to the ground. It was like this every time I used the Chaos Emeralds, like somehow I was _above_ the normal rules of the world. No _wonder_ Shadow never went anywhere without a Chaos Emerald in tow: it was a brilliant feeling! I cast my eyes to Solaris, his light almost black in the face of ours. I reached out my mind to him, feeling for the connection I already knew was there.

**You don't have to do this, you know. Look at the power you have! These **_**weaklings**_** depend on you to simply **_**exist**_**! You're more powerful than any of them could ever **_**dream**_** of! Join me, and we can rule the world together...**

That line again? Isn't that a bit clichéd? Do you _honestly_ think I would throw down everything and become another shade of evil? Besides, you only seek destruction; you told me so yourself. I won't have any part in this.

**Are you sure? Look how **_**afraid**_** they are of you!**

... Afraid? _No way!_ I glanced over at Silver, knowing that Shadow would just look as moody as ever. Solaris was right: he looked frightened of me, like I was a force to be reckoned with. Didn't he know that I called upon them to _help_ me, because I couldn't do it alone?

**Don't kid yourself. Your power now extends farther beyond the reaches of time and space. You **_**are**_** Chaos now, and I will refer to you as such.**

Regardless of that, I stick by my decision. You're going down, Solaris, whether you like it or not!

**Very well then. Prepare yourself, **_**Chaos!**_** You're existence ends here! All of you!**

My name isn't Chaos! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!

In the end he chose a form that resembled a cross between a plane and a bird. Oh, Solaris; no finesse at all.


	2. Scarred

Scarred

Alright! This One-Shot is now a TWO-SHOT! Sitting in bed twiddling my thumbs last night (literally), bored out of my skull, and _this_ popped into my head. I used references, of course, but don't take the battle literally. Maybe I'll finish it off with a third chapter, or maybe I'll just leave it like this. What do you think?

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in this story, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

We hung suspended above an endless void of cascading darkness, the only light that could penetrate the thick cloud of nothingness; Shadow, Silver and I, though their names didn't exactly describe them very well any more. Both were shimmering with gold as bright as mine, waves of raw energy rolling off them and coming back to me, creating an endless cycle between us. Kinda like when Knuckles, Tails and I went Super to stop Metal Overlord, though it hadn't been a complete transformation for them.

And then there was Solaris, harbinger of hate and destruction in its purest form. He hadn't listened to me, as I expected, and currently looked like a big set of arms with a spinning ring of mountains behind it. Original, but a tower of flames would _still_ have been more frightening. You could see his weak spot from a _mile_ away: his insides were glowing a dangerous red. At least he hadn't _completely_ disregarded my idea for fire.

He let out a bellowing roar and sturdy looking rocks appeared out of nowhere. Honestly; why were there _always_ rocks?! He probably took that idea from Iblis, if the battle in that volcano was anything to go by. Shadow and I sped off to the sides after Silver told us he could handle that at the moment. His thoughts were in turmoil, echoing constantly through my head through the connection I'd forged between us, but he was confident, so I let him have his fun.

"That body of light is the sign of a super-dimensional life form. Standard attacks won't work on him! He eats dimensions for lunch!"

Yeah, real smooth, Egg-head.

Silver looked like he was going to _die_ right then and there! Shadow and I beat up multi-dimensional Gods of destruction as a past time.

Solaris begin chucking the rocks in all directions, aiming for all three of us. Shadow and I dodged the projectiles, unable to do much about them, but Silver surprised me with his ingenuity. He _caught_ the rocks and threw them _back_ at Solaris! He had a grin plastered on his face, watching Solaris take hit after hit of his own attacks. It wasn't bad at all, and the fireworks created when one his arm shields shattered were spectacular! Pity we were fighting for our lives, or I would have stopped to admire the view.

_Then_ Solaris had the bright idea to actually _shield_ himself from Silver's attacks. The monster covered himself with one of his... arms, for want of a better word, deflecting most of the rocks being chucked back at him. Silver's thoughts resonated through the link, telling me of his despair. I had to resist the urge to clip him across the head myself: _one_ attack fails and he was _already_ giving up! I threw a glance at Shadow, and he grinned back at me, the expression slightly out of place coming from him.

At first it looked like he was doing absolutely nothing at all; just floating there like he was reading a book in the bath. I would have beaten him up for wasting time but I was busy pulling Silver out of harm's way when Solaris started firing lasers at us. _Very_ innovative. Not. Silver gave me a grateful smile, but there was fear lingering beneath the surface. Whether it was still of me or Solaris this time, I didn't know, but it didn't matter too much to me. Just as long as he helped fight.

Solaris was about to send another laser our way when he recoiled backwards awkwardly, looking like he'd been hit with a bus. I caught a glance of Shadow sending out several Chaos Spears, aiming at his head. It was about _time_ he did something! Silver and I were happily risking our lives while he hovered there like a lemon. Shadow pulled Solaris' attention to himself, leaving Silver and I to gather some rings: they extended the amount of time my steadily depleting Chaos reserves would keep them powered up. If only the white light could have brought the Master Emerald along too, I might have been able to bully Knuckles into making the Chaos Emeralds become the Super Emeralds. I'd have _loved_ to have seen Solaris' face if I'd gone _Hyper_ Sonic on his butt!

Shadow looked like he was beginning to tire, the connection faltering slightly between us, stretched further than it was probably meant to go. I threw some extra Chaos Energy his way, along with a notice that he should gather some rings. No words were spoken between us. He didn't even bother to acknowledge the thought; simply gliding off after the rings. _Where_ they came from, I had no idea.

Solaris looked like he was going to go after Shadow, before he spotted me ascending to where he head would have been if he'd bothered to give himself one. He'd lost both arm shields by now, sending chunks of magma-infused rocks off in all directions. I thought I saw one knock Silver on the head; it wouldn't have surprised me if it had. I felt Solaris reach out to me with his mind, but I was past talking. Nothing would stop me from wiping the floor with him now!

I pulled on the Chaos Energy churning within me, hearing their resonant voices practically cheering me on in my head. Solaris tried to hit me with a laser, but I dashed out the way in time. Feeling the Chaos Energy threatening to explode out of me, I threw myself forwards with it, travelling faster than I ever could have managed on my feet, straight at his exposed stomach. I lost sight of everything around me, feeling only the G-Forces I was submitting my body to, and the brief flash of red that must have been Solaris' weak spot, before his gravity field pushed me away. _Now_ I knew why Shadow had been still before: he had been trying and failing to get closer. Pity he couldn't have _told_ us that before he was forced to take other measures.

Solaris was looking decidedly exhausted by this point; he was beginning to become see through, a sign that his body was falling apart. I could see Shadow and Silver fighting behind Solaris straight through him, their golden sheens radiant even from this distance. I gathered my energy up again, feeling less resistance from the Chaos Energy this time, and hurled myself forwards at him. I hit the target again, unfortunately sending Solaris careering straight into Shadow and Silver. Oops. My bad.

Shadow sent angry vibes at me and pointed out my low ring count. The energies inside of me pushed me on to keep fighting, to keep on exerting myself until Solaris would never _dare_ to challenge me again, regardless of the rings! That was another thing that set me apart from Shadow and Silver: they had only a taste of the power of Chaos. They were fuelled by it, true, but I was the only one that _struggled_ with it. It was probably a good thing it was me as well: Silver had about as much experience with Chaos Energy as Cream and Cheese had, and Shadow would have just tore away at Solaris until only the tattered remains were left. At least _I_ could keep my cool.

I zoned out a bit there, because the next thing I knew half of the quills on my back had been sheared off by a laser beam. My skin prickled and burned, still glowing a bright gold, but now tinted with an angry red. If Solaris had a mouth, he would probably have grinned maliciously at me. I went to throw myself at him again, wanting to make him _pay_ for the damage he'd done, but Silver yelled at me about my rings again. I wouldn't be able to maintain all three of our Super forms soon. Someone would have to drop and, as the controller himself, it wasn't going to be me.

I was vaguely aware of people cheering me on _outside_ of my head, but it was all so distant, like they were separated from me by a barrier of adrenaline and power. Solaris kept an eye on me as Silver took over my spot, keeping a relentless assault going while I gathered rings. I noticed a lot of the rocks were sent _my_ way, and I barely avoided them in time. I was too injured to keep up my speed for much longer: that laser beam had done more damage than I thought. I collected enough rings to last me a few more minutes and focussed on healing my wounded back. It was really weird feeling the skin stitching itself back together, leaving an annoying itch in its wake. I'd probably have a few scars by the end of the battle, but my quills would grow back and hide them.

Besides, chicks dig scars.

I opened my eyes again to see Silver being sent flying by a stray rock he'd missed. This battle was taking _far_ too long. I needed to end it _now._ Charging myself up for a final attack, the voices in my head grew louder and louder until they blocked out everything else. Chanting my name over and over, like a spell to bring me more power. With a final yell I hurled myself at Solaris with as much force as my tiny body could muster and cracked through his body.

The battle was won.

His body began to wither, falling apart at the seams. He tumbled into the void, the dull white light he'd resonated growing dimmer and dimmer until we were all alone. Hovering at the top of the world, it seemed; Shadow, Silver and I. All of us were injured, and I was running out of energy _fast_. I cursed under my breath, feeling something move below me in the darkness. He wasn't beaten yet, and I didn't know just how long we could manage to keep this up.

Maybe the battle was_ lost_ after all.

Silver patted me on the shoulder, casting a reassuring glance and telling me that we'd beat him no matter what. He had the _future_ to save. Shadow and I were only really fighting for ourselves. He was the closest to a true hero out of all of us, but I knew it would be _me_ who would be praised and honoured. It always was. Poor kid. Shadow pointed out into the gloom, scratches evident all along his arm. For the 'Ultimate Life Form' he wasn't dodging attacks very well. But something _was_ moving, and we needed to be ready for it. Latching onto the two hedgehogs with all my might through the connection, we awaited judgement.

Solaris had _really_ gotten angry at his defeat by our hands. He'd lost sight of what he had intended to do, and was only concerned with wiping us off the face of the Earth. There was a good chance he would manage it, too. The mountains behind him had transformed into a large pair of wings, broken and skeletal, and completely featherless. _Much_ more intimidating. Maybe he was starting to come around. Shadow bonked me on the head and told me this was no time for joking around, picking up on my light-hearted thoughts. I suppose he was right, but that didn't stop me from whacking him back.

Solaris started letting off laser beams again, and I just managed to throw everyone out of the way before he killed us all. I shouted at them to focus on the battle before charging off, not bothering to use the connection to talk with them telepathically. I spun around and around Solaris, feeling my head spin, gathering my energy while doing so. Luckily, it had the same effect on Solaris, who couldn't seem to fly straight and sent a rogue laser off into the void. I chucked myself at him with a little less gusto than before, feeling the effects of two consecutive battles in a row. He didn't take as much damage as before, meaning he had probably upped his defences after the embarrassing defeat.

I heard Amy and Eggman saying something about a consciousness within Solaris, and Eggman shouted at us to aim for the core. I bit back with a remark about how Solaris was so _fat_ that we couldn't _aim_ for the core properly, only to be smacked on the head with a boulder. I must have hit a nerve.

I was sent hurtling through the air into the Altar of Flame, destroying a large chunk of it and hitting my head with enough force to knock down a building. I tasted blood in my mouth, but I had to ignore it. Shadow and Silver couldn't fight Solaris on their own, whether he was in control of himself or not. My vision swam as I righted myself, my friends yelling at me, demanding to know if I was OK. I wasn't, but I couldn't exactly tell them that. I told them not to worry about it, but they looked sceptical. I dragged myself to my feet before flying off again. I couldn't stop fighting now.

Shadow was doing what I had been doing earlier; spiralling around Solaris while charging up an attack. He unleashed multiple Chaos Spears all at once, a certain air of fury mixed with desperation about him. Was he _worried_ for me?! Silver certainly was, as he charged over and gave me some of his rings to keep me going. I nodded in gratitude; I only had a few left after the vicious attack I'd just endured.

Then Solaris had _another_ bright idea, erecting a shield around himself to stop Shadow's attacks. Unfortunately, they all rebounded _straight_ for Silver and I! We dodged them easily, but it was still irritating that Solaris has tried to pull a stunt like that. I wagged an angry fist at Solaris for trying to hurt us, then at Shadow for using the attacks in the first place, and then at Knuckles because he wouldn't shut up. Being injured in a battle really makes me crabby.

Silver started attacking again, drawing the boulders rocketing towards him together and sending them flying back at Solaris until his shield went down. We all started attacking together; knocking Solaris back a good way, his body showing the telltale signs of defeat already.

When Solaris recovered he began quivering slightly, with rage, energy or both. He crossed his arms over himself like he had a stomach cramp and unleashed a _massive_ barrage of lasers at us. He was getting _really_ desperate. We stopped attacking, opting to dodge imminent death instead. I wasn't going to have a replay of the _last_ laser attack I'd been hit with. Silver got a bit confused and flew straight _into_ one of the lasers, letting out a scream of agony and being thrown backwards into Shadow, sending them both careering off to God knows where. It was up to me now.

Solaris was almost finished. It was only suitable that the one that he killed should be the one to kill _him. _I gritted my teeth together, feeling my Super form beginning to unravel. I'd made it this far, but if I didn't end it now it would all have been for absolutely nothing! I shut my eyes, blocking out everything apart from myself and the raging vortex inside of me. I felt extra energy being drizzled into the tornado, probably coming from Shadow and Silver to help me. It was a risky move, but it was clever of them. I drew on as much of their energy as I could without making them revert back to normal, and launched myself at Solaris like a cannonball, fingers crossed that it would work.

I was hit was a _huge_ wave of nausea, battered from all sides as I broke through all of Solaris' defences and sliced through the core, shedding silver blood like diamonds, mixed with the red of my own blood. He screamed with pain and rage, bending over backwards and folding into himself. His wings shrivelled and disintegrated, no energy left to hold them together. The muscles on his arms wasted away to nothing, white energy flowing out of him like a river. He was defeated this time. He _had_ to be. I couldn't take any more, and neither could Shadow and Silver. Next time I go Super, I was doing it alone. That was _far_ too dangerous for them! Heh. Now I was starting to sound like Tails.

Wait! Tails! I hope I didn't accidentally _kill_ anyone when I crash landed before. I drifted back down to the Altar, unable to take my eyes of Solaris' imploding form. Nobody seemed to be missing any limbs, thank God. I was vaguely aware of Shadow and Silver landing behind me. Our energies combined were like fire burning brightly in the night, but less powerful than it could, and probably _should_, have been.

Solaris' body completely collapsed, becoming nothing more than streaks of intense white light, which quickly expanded, engulfing everything that was left. It was like the light that brought us all here; hopefully it would take us all back. It was a _lot_ less turbulent than the light that brought me here, but that might have been because I was alive this time around. I felt myself being lifted off my feet, and I released the pent up Chaos Energy inside of me. Shadow and Silver didn't have a choice in the matter; I couldn't support us all anymore. The Chaos Emeralds would probably materialize again, and would be scattered across the world for me to go and collect at a later date, just I always did.

I wasn't aware I'd passed out until I opened my eyes again. All the light had retreated again into a small flame, quickly extinguished, leaving me in darkness again. I thought I heard Solaris' voice drifting through the abyss, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Maybe, if I listened hard enough, I would...

**-ice try, Hedgehog.**

WHAT?! You're not dead?! For crying out loud!

**No. I can't be defeated, moron.**

Excuse me, Mr. Friendly, but you _were_ defeated. Twice.

**... and how **_**embarrassing**_** it was. But that doesn't matter, because I can't **_**truly**_** be defeated. I'll just come back again and again until my plans come to fruition.**

You're beginning to sound like Eggman.

**However, I have to say that I am... somewhat impressed with you.**

Huh?

**The battle we just had. Remember? You were **_**very**_** powerful. Every move with a purpose. You even took the hits I dealt with dignity, and came out on top. You were **_**far**_** superior to those other two.**

Shadow and Silver?

**Their names aren't important.**

Look, my butt's for sitting, not for kissing. I couldn't have done it if it wasn't for them. Besides, Shadow's the Ultimate Life Form. How could I be superior to _that?_

**You forget that I exist in all timelines. I remember what he said to you aboard the ARK. I was **_**there. **_**Do **_**you **_**remember**_**?**_

...

"**Hahaha, Sonic! I think I've discovered what the ultimate life form is..."**

"... It might be you."

_**Exactly**_**. Even Shadow has taken note of your superiority, and even utters that **_**you**_** may be better than him. Do you understand now?**

... I ...

**My offer still stand, Chaos. You can still join me.**

... What do _you_ think I'll say?! NO! And stop calling me that!

**... Yes. You've released your hold on the Chaos Energy. You've given up **_**all**_** that power, great enough to defeat me, Solaris, **_**twice,**_** while **_**still**_** keeping two of your friends alive and at a high level of power. I can't understand why.**

Because it wasn't mine. It was _never_ mine. Chaos Energy belongs to _no one_. Again, I don't expect _you_ to understand.

**Foolish hedgehog. You'll see your mistake, but this time I **_**won't**_** offer you a way out. And, by the way, I'm **_**not**_** fat!**

Fine. Whatever you say. I slammed down on the connection, tearing it in two before he could pass any more comments. I glanced around the area, trying to figure out where on Earth I was, or if I was even on Earth at all! To my surprise, Elise was floating beside me, looking very confused. She smiled when she saw me, and tried to reach out to touch my hand, but we were too far apart.

"Did you destroy it?" she questioned, hoping that I had. Turning to one side I watched lights beginning to shoot out of the darkness, gathering right next to me.

"No. That's the _true_ Solaris."

He really liked being a ball of light. Maybe it was because you couldn't tease him about his weight in that form. The light began to spread, reaching out in all directions. Tiny chimes could be heard singing of Solaris' greatness, echoing from deep within the light. I didn't see what was so great about him, personally. Too egotistical.

When the light receded an image played across my vision. A young girl with shocking red hair stood next to a large man in a crystal white lab coat, staring in rapture at a flickering flame shielded from her curious grasp by a sheet of glass. The flame was set into a beautiful metal frame of wings and doves, looking a _lot_ like Solaris. The man bent forwards and pointed at the flame before speaking to the child.

"_Look, Elise. This is Solaris, the Flame of Hope."_

"_It's so beautiful!"_

"_When the flame has grown large enough our world will change. Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to rectify past mistakes... and avoid ill fates."_

"_Will we be able to see Mama?"_

"_Yes, Elise. We'll both be able to see your mother once again."_

The man reached out and stroked the young Elise's copper hair lovingly, drawing a small giggle from the girl. She was very cute as a child. The man, who must have been the Duke of Soleanna and Elise's father, took Elise's hand and led her away from the flame, her gaze still resting on its flickering beauty.

The image faded, and Elise and I were in front of the flame ourselves. The flame was _white_ for some reason, casting an eerie glow and highlighting Elise's hair with silver. I could only stare in disbelief at the flame. How could such a little thing be such a _big_ problem? Well, I suppose Eggman must have been little sometime, and he was _certainly_ a big problem, so I wasn't one to judge!

"This is where everything began," said Elise, snapping me out of my reverie. "Who knew such a tiny thing could bring such devastation?"

My thoughts exactly. She stepped forwards and brushed her fingertips across the glass; it melted away at her touch, revealing the naked flame in all its glory. Or not. It wasn't that impressive to look at. She picked up the base of the flame without actually touching it, and turned to face me, worry in her eyes.

"If we put out this flame Solaris will never exist, and then we'll never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster... right?"

I nodded. If we extinguished the flame, then Silver's world would be safe; our future would be secure. All that _mattered_ was that the world was safe. I'd learned that after so long of fighting for people I'd never know. _They_ were the future, and it was our job, both mine and Elise's, to protect them all. Whether they wanted to be protected or not.

"... But our encounter... You and I will never meet... It will never have happened."

I knew that already. I knew that from the _start_, but I didn't say anything. If she knew that such a huge decision rested on her shoulders, she might have cracked. I couldn't make the decision for her, either. To decide whether to erase to fondest memories of your life so that people could live is a decision _I_ could make _easily_, but Elise on the other hand...

"... I ... To tell the truth... I don't _CARE_ what happens to the world!"

She shed a single tear, leaving a silver trail down her cheek. It shimmered in the light of the candle, and I almost went to brush it off, but I didn't think she'd appreciate it much. I _knew_ I couldn't make her decision for her, but I didn't want her to make a decision that she would _regret_. I looked up at her, realising just how young she was to be making such big decisions, and smiled.

"Elise... Just smile!"

She looked up in disbelief, probably wondering how I could smile at a time like this, but she seemed to understand what I meant. It was painful now, but if the flame was extinguished, it would stop hurting. The pain would never exist. But if we _didn't _extinguish the flame, the pain would go on forever, right up until Silver's time, and all the pain we'd suffered would have meant _nothing._Solaris _would_ have won. I'd probably never hear the end of it from him either.

Elise stood up straight, looming a good few feet over me, reminding me of all the differences between us that seemed to have disappeared during the whole ordeal, and smiled. It was weak, filed with _immense_ suffering, but a smile all the same. She looked down at the flame nested just above her palms, and then back at me with a look of despair on her face. I nodded. She nodded back.

Then she leant forward and, ever so gracefully, blew the flame out.


	3. Deficit

Deficit

The third, final and probably least serious chapter of the 'Bruised' series. You'll probably be able to guess what this is about before even _reading _it if you have the game. Thank you very much to all those who have reviewed. Words can't describe how amazing it is to receive such wonderful criticism – I'm gonna cry! *ahem* Again, don't take it literally.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other characters in this story, savvy? On with the story!

* * *

Water spray stung my face as I whizzed by at top speed. My feet hammered the golden sand beneath me, though barely touched the ground. Like I was gliding over the surface. The soles of my shoes must have been at _incredible_ temperatures, but they never gave way. Tails did something to them a few days after we met, though I can't remember what. Something about resin. I zone out and start staring at the clouds whenever he starts explaining it to me. It's _amazing_ how many clouds look like chilli dogs if you look long enough.

It was all Tails' fault I was running at 400 miles per hour along the coast at Wave Ocean in the first place. He only had to _crash_ the plane during a fight with Egg-head on the day of the Sun Festival! I'd already _be_ at Soleanna by now if I could have flown over the water, but I was stuck island-hopping for an hour. If I didn't drown first, he'd be getting a lot of rap when I got back to the workshop. Unless he had _fixed_ the plane by then. Maybe I could forgive him in that case.

Or maybe not. Fixing the plane _after_ I'd risked my butt running around the sea so that I could get pictures of the Sun Festival for him _wouldn't_ make it alright.

He _was_ going to come _with_ me and take his _own_ pictures at the start, but he had to stay back to fix the plane before it got too dark to see; partly because he didn't want to leave it looking like a pile of scrap metal, and partly because I wasn't going to _let_ him leave it looking like a pile of scrap metal. Knuckles wouldn't see the Sun Festival either, but maybe that was for the best: he'd probably get in a fight and burn down half the city before night fall.

Amy would already be there. No doubt she'd be muscling her way through the crowd and swinging her hammer around to get the best spot. _Why_ she refused to watch the fireworks from her apartment window, I'd _never_ know, but who does with women? She'd probably want photos too. She'd _probably_ want to spend the night at the Festival with me, God forbid, but at the rate I was going everyone would have packed up and gone to sleep by the time I got there!

I pushed myself harder, feeling the wind resisting my whole body with all its might like a barrier. I willed myself on faster, my legs moving so quickly they were almost invisible. Just when I'd thought I'd have to slow down again or lose all the skin on my face, the wind split with a _BOOM_ and gave me passage. All friction disappeared, and it felt even _more_ like I was gliding. Running was always more fun when you broke through the sound barrier. Just as long as I didn't trip over something I would half the amount of time it would take me to get to the mainland.

I took a risk and stepped out _onto_ the water, barely skimming the surface with my feet. I left a _huge_ spray of water churning out behind me as I hydroplaned across the sea, skipping the islands altogether and jumping over the waves. Why didn't I think of this sooner?! It was a lot faster than flying the Tornado. I guess I only think straight when I'm moving so fast there's no time to think at _all._ Weird, huh?

I could see the buildings of Soleanna rising out of the horizon like a fortress, forming giant silhouettes against the setting sun. At least I wasn't going to be _too_ late – the Sun Festival didn't start properly until the sun actually set. I slowed down slightly, feeling the winds beginning their assault on my quills again. If I kept up this pace for too long, I'd knock half the city down in my slipstream. I'd already accidentally pulled that stunt with Tails' _old_ workshop, or what was left of it. He had to bunk with me for few _agonizing_ days, spent trying to dissuade him from taking apart my fridge because he didn't have any of his machines to tinker with. _Never_ again.

I jumped back off the water, feeling my feet starting to sink beneath the surface, and onto solid ground. I wasn't on the beach anymore, so at least I didn't get a face full of sand when I ran. I pointed myself in the direction of Soleanna, smirking when I accidentally on purpose uprooted Rouge's and Shadow's tent and caked their machines in mud, escaping to a cacophony of threats and general yelling at my rear. They were probably on some kind of mission for the government. I'd rather see the Festival, personally.

Speaking of which, it was starting. I could hear the excited cheers of the crowds already, rising in pitch and volume with a jolt. The Princess had probably boarded the ship to carry her down the canals to the Altar of Flame. I picked up the pace again, the city walls drawing nearer, and readied my legs for a jump. I'd be stood on if I tried to enter the _normal_ way, so I'd have to carve my own path. There were times I wished I was taller than everyone's _waists_, a view heightened by the numerous times that Knuckle-head had pointed out that a certain twelve-year-old hedgehog was more or less the same height as me while standing up straight and leering down at me from a few extra inches.

I leapt skywards, keeping myself on course as best as the winds would allow me, and skidded to a halt atop someone's house, much to the angry and _loud_ displeasures of the family inside. I could see the boat from here, crawling its way through the waters like a whale. Dancers were dotted on the deck, dressed in brightly colored robes and waltzing to the music of a hidden band, probably to resemble the Flames of Hope, or whatever they were called. I'd seen this Festival several times before, and I _still_ didn't have a clue what all the fuss was about! The Princess was on the highest part of the boat, but all I could see of her was a splash of white. I needed to get closer.

Fireworks exploded overhead, drawing cries of awe from the gathered spectators. Sparklers and neon lights were held high, creating a sea of colored dots that dazzled my eyes. I leapt down from the rooftop I was perched on, wincing slightly when I came to a heavy impact with the concrete road, and sped off after the boat. The paths were deserted, the revellers following the progress of the parade, and I could move at a fairly high speed. Compared to the humans, anyway, who were so slow they were either at a standstill or in reverse by my standards. I paused briefly, catching sight of the vessel towering above me, and looking for another free road to run on. Seeing none, I opted for the more dangerous but fun option, and headed _straight_ into the crowd.

I thundered over a brightly lit bridge, narrowly avoiding clipping people on the legs, grinning at the wave of shouts I left behind me. Several people lost their sparklers, floating down into the waters like injured doves, and I almost got an embarrassing view of one lady's underwear when her dress blew up. I thought I caught a glimpse of a three-foot tall splodge of pink and red with a giant mallet, but by the time I'd registered that fact I was long gone.

I laughed to myself, seeing how close the boat was to me. I could almost touch it if I reached out far enough, but I had a _better_ idea!

Jumping out across the thin strip of water between the boat and the road, I landed gracefully on the deck; I probably moved too fast for anyone to notice my perfect poise and posture, but it was their loss. I landed in with the dancers, barely stopping for breath before I cannoned up the sides to the Princess. I dashed past her; she was too busy waving to the crowd to notice the blue blur that was almost close enough to touch, her face obscured by her startling ginger hair.

_Three_ times I'd been to the Sun Festival, and not _once_ had I managed to see her face.

I sped past her and, taking a deep breath in case I missed, launched myself through the air at the Altar of Flame. If Knuckles had been there he would have _died_ with all the disrespect I was showing! I sprung off the structures that made up the Altar, feeling the strange ethereal chill of the metal, even through my shoes, and jumped straight off. If I hung around too long, someone might see who I was, and I'd probably be arrested, and _then_ who would be there to make a spectacle out of the parade?!

The Princess was staring up at where I'd been only a second ago, _still_ facing away from me, her hair tousled by the wind, one of her feathers missing. I'd probably knocked it off as I sped past. Oops. _Now_ I'd probably be done for _assault_ as well, knowing the paranoid idiots who ran the police force! Two of her Ladies in Waiting approached her, whispering words that were drowned out by the screams and cheers of the crowd, even to _my_ sensitive ears. The Princess looked confused, her eyes scanning the area as if to find the brief glimpse of the spectre she'd seen, but I was well out of sight.

She turned back to the crowd, waving politely, the incident forgotten in the heat of the moment. I was used to coming and going, with people completely unaware of my presence or actions, but it caught me off guard a bit. I'd have to make more of a spectacle next year. Her missing feather drifted up on the winds to my perch high above the city, where I was sitting with the camera Tails had given me. A lot of the paint had been ripped off when I was running with it, but it was still mostly intact. I watched the feather dance off into the sky, fading until it became a mere speck amongst the stars, the moon watching over the parade with a mother's eye, not a single cloud in sight. It was a _beautiful_ night indeed. It made me wonder who else was looking up at the sky at that time.

I tore my gaze away from the sky when the crowd erupted with noise, the Altar alight with flames that touched the sky. I wasn't sure what it represented, but I knew the fires would burn until a week before the next Sun Festival, when the rainy season would extinguish it. Whatever it symbolized, it meant an awful lot to the people of Soleanna.

Of course, they didn't _know_ it was all a _lie._ I'd seen inside the castle, breaking in out of sheer curiosity to the areas where the public wasn't allowed. If I had been chased, then it would have just added to the excitement, but it was uneventful to the point of being boring. I snuck through the deserted corridors, to the area where the Flame of Hope was kept. Tails told me later that they lit the Altar of Flames with the Flame of Hope, and that it was kept burning constantly, a symbol of their everlasting hope. And when I got there, the room was empty. There _was_ no 'Flame of Hope'. It had been blown out long before the start of the reign of Princess Elise. They had to use a _match_ to light the Altar of Flame now.

It was all just a pretence.

Not that it meant anything to me. Sure, it was pretty, but it was _just_ a fire. I saw loads of them after I blew Eggman's bases to kingdom come. I suppose, as long as it kept the people of Soleanna happy, they could what they wanted. The magic was missing, though, and it kinda spoiled the whole event. The Princess' smile was slightly forced, obviously aware that she was playing one huge game with the city. Only, if they found out, the results would be catastrophic. We wouldn't _need_ Knuckles to burn half the city down. The angry citizens would manage just fine on their own.

Sighing, I clicked the shutter on the camera, capturing the moment in film.

It was all just another big game.

Whoever blew out the Flame of Hope was the biggest idiot in existence.

Heh.

**Deficit (noun): where something is lacking something essential; insufficient; inadequate.**


End file.
